fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Arion
Arion is a city-port in the far north-eastern corner of Khul. - ??; - ???; - ???; - ??? Ships from all over Khul, and other continents, put in at Arion's docklands. - para 171 History In the period before the Splitting of Irritaria, the area around what would later become Arion was ruled by a powerful evil Archmage called Pyra-Caltor, the God-King. ''Atlantis I - All Things Old'' by Graham Bottley. Arion Games, 2017. Pyra-Caltor foresaw the destruction that the Splitting would cause, and put himself into suspended animation in a concealed tomb. Arion began to develop in the period after the Splitting of Irritaria; supposedly Arion is built on the ruins of a pre-Splitting town. pg. 38 In the year 1480OT, the first walls were completed around the town of Arion, and the King declared the town was now the City of Arion.Travels in Arion, pg. 11 In its early days Arion thrived on trade with Ashkyos and Kabesh and grew in stature until it rivalled Kabesh itself. Although influenced to an extent by Kabeshian culture, Arion never formed part of the Kabeshian Khanate. Brendan Bloodaxe During the Great War against Evil, it was the forces of Arion, led by Brendan Bloodaxe, that destroyed the armies of Chaos on the lands now called the Battlegrounds. These forces went on to sweep across the central plains of Khul and came to the aid of Klarash to finally destroy the opposition and end the war. Although Arion was unscathed by the Great War, many warriors did not return home. - pg. 43 Rule It is the largest city in the north-east and has grown slightly over the last two centuries. It is now ruled over by the descendents of Brendan Bloodaxe himself, and the Helmet of Bloodaxe has been passed down from ruler to ruler. Legend has it that should the helmet ever fall into the wrong hands, chaos would stalk the streets of the city. The court of the King and Queen is frequented by the many nobles of the city and surrounding lands. Atypically for Titan, the ruling couple - King Jonthane and Queen Elegana - are brother and sister rather than husband and wife.Travels in Arion, pg. 7-8 Examples of noble families are the Houses of Falashti and Azzur, and the now discredited Snau. The Noble Council of Elders advises the sovereign in all matters. The citizens of Arion are among the most content in Arion, not least because the city takes only minimal taxes from its citizens because the money gained by taxation is used with careful thought. Arion itself is the chief stronghold of the land of Arion whose boundaries extend north as far as Lake Nekros. City Geography The city is divided into many districts, the most famous of which is the Dockland Area with its crowded quays and many inns and taverns. Establishments such as the seedy dive called The Barnacled Keel sit near the waterfront. Also, the alleys that lead from the docks into the city are home to such drinking dens. For instance on Creel-makers Alley are two inns: The Elfbane Bar is famous for its gambling wheel on the wall. The Bushel, is an upmarket establishment where the bar girls wear uniforms. Arion has a famous Arion Academy, (also known as the Adventurers' Academy), in the north of the city, which trains young people to become adventurers. The tutors in the Academy are usually former adventurers of note. Arion has a market which sells various items, including equipment of use to adventurers. - para 150 Population Arion has a permanent population of 16000 citizens. The Kalagarian prophet Vanator now lives in Arion. - para 59 Economics The city has the complete spectrum of humanity inhabiting its streets, from nobles to old crones selling heather for luck. Thugs, yobs and other degenerates also do their part to add a more subversive texture to the city. However, the rich gold mines controlled by Arion continue to make this city largely a wealthy one. Past the more upper class quarters of the city in the north is the Gate of Skulls, the northern gateway of Arion. Although people may travel within the lands of Arion however, they seldom travel far from their familiar world and certainly not past the shores of Lake Nekros. Even traders rarely make the trip to Fallow Dale on the other side of the Lake. Arion controls gold mines, which form a "rich source of revenue" for the metropolis. - "Background", pg. 18-21 Arion's taxes on all its citizens are low. - pg. 120 Recent Events See Also References Category:Cities, Towns and Villages Category:Ports Category:Advanced Fighting Fantasy Entries Category:AFF Entries